


Foreign Territory

by SlayMeLove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, I only wrote this as an excuse to write bottom!Shiro, M/M, OC, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shiro - Freeform, Smut, Voltron, bottom!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayMeLove/pseuds/SlayMeLove
Summary: "Yes-fuck..please don't stop." Shiro whined, not having any control of the words that came out of his mouth anymore. Shiro’s voice went an octave higher than usual as he gasped out pretty moans and whimpers. Shiro could already feel himself getting close while his breathing got more erratic. He could feel the burning sensation in his stomach again. “I’m already going to come again” Shiro blankly thought as he continued to let out lustful moans.A fanfiction in which Keith and Lance constantly make love to each other and Shiro wants to know what's so great about sex. [Bottom!Shiro & Shiro/OC]





	Foreign Territory

It had been two months since Lance and Keith started dating.

Everyday, the pair walked around the ship holding hands, snuck glances at each other from across the table during meals, and cuddled each other any chance they got.

Shiro wasn’t bothered by their actions per say. After all, Shiro was the one that pushed Keith to confess to Lance in the first place. Shiro couldn’t be happier that the two were together.

What bothered him was the sex.

Sex, every night. That’s all he could hear from Keith’s room next door. The sounds of their moaning, their skin slapping together, their body fluids squelching out of their bodies, were what filled Shiro’s mind constantly. Although he knew that Keith and Lance tried their hardest to keep their volume to a minimum, there was only so much that they could control during the heat of the movement.

However, once again, it wasn’t the sex itself that bothered him. What truly bothered him was the fact that he was the only one that seemed to be ‘affected’ by the concept of sex.

After the first night that Lance and Keith made love to each other, Shiro had haphazardly run to Hunk’s room to notify him about the development. Contrary to Shiro’s expectations, Hunk simply tilted his head and stated that the act of Keith and Lance ‘doing it’ should be a normal routine by this point in their relationship. 

Later that day, Shiro asked the same question to Allura and Coran, who both in turn replied that, though they weren’t fully aware about Earth customs, sex between two lovers was quite normal on Altea, and wasn’t any need for concern.

Even Pidge, despite being the youngest out of everyone on the ship, seemed to be perfectly content with the knowledge of Lance and Keith going at it every night. 

After confirming that everyone on the ship except for him was comfortable with the fact that people so close to them were constantly making love to each other, Shiro couldn’t help but feel uncomfortably awkward. Sure, Shiro had been taught the birds and the bees when he had reached the appropriate age, and he knew that people had sex on a regular basis. He just had never been in an environment where sex was such an open concept. Actually, forget open concept, Shiro had never even held hands with someone romantically. Shiro had been raised in the Garrison his whole life, discipline and responsibility were the only things in life that he had concerned himself with up until this point. Never once had he even thought about sex, let alone how it feels like or how he’d do it. Heck, he’d never even mastubrated before; whenever he got morning wood, he would just douse his cock with cold water until the stiffness went away.

But now, things were different. Despite being the leader of Voltron and the oldest member of the paladins, Shiro was adequately knowledgeable in this area of libido. It wasn’t as if he’d ever need a deeper knowledge of sex in order to complete a mission, and a deeper knowledge of sex wouldn’t elevate him in any way, he just felt utterly stupid being the only one that was so clueless and foreign to the subject.

Perhaps it was a combination of all these feelings that drew him to this club on this unknown planet. 

Shiro sighed as he stood in front of the club. The crew had landed on the Planet of Larema in order to make repairs to the ship, as well as stock up on supplies. Since the repairs were going to take at least two days to complete, the crew had disembarked the ship and were out exploring the city they had landed in. Hunk had immediately run into a bakery, Pidge streamlined into a tinker shop, Allura and Coran had left to make an appearance before the head of the planet, and Keith and Lance had gone off on their own somewhere (presumably on a date). Meanwhile, Shiro found himself walking to this club. Shiro knew that clubs were the hot spot for people to have sex, and Shiro found that he couldn’t help but be curious to see as to how ‘it’ went down at a club. He was tired of feeling awkward hearing Lance and Keith going at it, but not being able to imagine what they were doing. Shiro didn’t want a blank image in his head anymore, he wanted to know what sex looked like: he didn’t want to be a stranger to the concept anymore and be the only one in the dark.

Shiro looked at his reflection in the window of a nearby shop. He had picked up a pair of black slacks and a white button up from a thrift shop nearby, both of which hugged his muscled features tightly. His hair had grown out since the start of the voltron mission enough for him to have to run his fingers through it in order to properly see his face. Shiro took a deep breath before smoothing out his shirt and pushing his way into the club. A bouncer quickly used a device to scan Shiro, which confirmed that Shiro was indeed over 18 years old. Shiro nodded at the man and continued on into the club, where aliens of all races were dancing, chatting, and grinding up against each other. 

Not quite sure what to do, Shiro took a seat at the bar and called the bartender over to order a drink. The bartender turned around and smiled as he walked over to Shiro. “What can I get you sir?” The bartender asked.

The bartender had jet black hair with electric blue highlights running through it, which was slicked back in such a way that it perfectly framed his devilishly handsome face. His jawline was sharp, perfectly complimenting the rest of his toned, tanned body. He wore a smirk on his pink lips, and a dangerous intent danced in his electric blue eyes. Shiro had to restrain himself from staring at the man’s unusually bold features, despite the man looking human either than the electric blue traits. “Um, I don’t usually come to places like this… so just give me whatever is good I guess.” Shiro mumbled awkwardly to the handsome man. The bartender winked and said “Sure thing sir.” before turning his back on Shiro and starting to mix some ingredients together.

A couple minutes later, Shiro found himself unable to think straight. The blasting music and the heat that was created by the mass of bodies along with the drink that the bartender had made for him had Shiro feeling far past ‘tipsy’. Shiro finished the last bit of the glass before putting in down on the counter and groaning. ‘Fuck this club, fucking sex, fuck everything’ Shiro drunkenly thought as he unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt and ran his fingers through his damp hair. Suddenly, Shiro felt someone sit next to him. With glazed eyes, Shiro turned to look at the person who had sat next to him, and found that it was none other than the bartender from before. 

Shiro cocked his head to the side and said, “Aren’t you supposed to be working.”

The bartender laughed lightly and said, “I just got off a couple minutes ago. What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be dancing out there and grinding like there’s no tomorrow?”

Shiro squinted his eyes at the man, not quite able to process what the man was saying in his drunken state. “You trying to fight me man?” Shiro said in a slurred voice, “I’ll have you know that I graduated top of mah class bro, don’t even try to fight me.” Before the bartender could respond to the black paladin’s random comment, Shiro carried on. “Waz so good about sex anyways? Does it really feel so good that yah have to bang like a bunch a bunnies?”

The bartender stared at Shiro for a while before giggling and saying, “Ah man, you’re really drunk, saying stuff like that. Come here, I’ll take you to one of the resting rooms so that you can get sobered up before you go home.” Shiro, still not processing anything the bartender was saying, stuck his tongue out at the man. “No! I don’t wanna.” Shiro childishly yelled at the man as he began to get off the stool he was sitting on. Shiro horribly failed at this task as he tripped over air while trying to lift himself off the stool. Luckily, the bartender got up just in time to catch the paladin, the latter of whom collapsed into the bartender’s arms.

“Dizzy.” Shiro mumbled as he looked up at the bartender. The bartender dead panned. “No shit.” the bartender said before wrapping one of Shiro’s arms around his own shoulders and walking towards the hallway that held the resting rooms. The bartender randomly selected a room and pulled out his VIP employee card to open the room door. Door clicking shut behind him, the bartender lugged Shiro over to the bed, tossing the drunken man onto the white sheets. Exhausted, the bartender collapsed on the bed beside Shiro, panting from the work.

The two men sat in silence for a while before Shiro broke it. “I bet sex isn’t even that great. It’s just something people do when they’re bored, right?” Shiro said while reaching his arm up towards the ceiling. The bartender sighed and said, “Hold on, you should drink this.” The bartender pulled out a small vial from his pocket that contained a pink liquid. Gently grabbed Shiro’s face, the bartender dropped a single drop of the pink liquid into Shiro’s mouth. Instantly, Shiro felt his mind become clear and his dizziness leave him. 

“What was I… how did you…” Shiro said as he began to regain control of his thoughts, not quite sure where he was or how he got there. The bartender sighed and propped himself up on his side to look at Shiro. “You were really drunk, and you obviously aren’t from around here. I couldn’t just let you walk out of the club in that state, you could have gotten seriously injured.” the bartender said, his hair slightly falling into his face.

Shiro blushed in embarrassment. “O-oh… I’m so sorry for all the trouble…” Shiro said as he averted his gaze from the handsome man. The bartender smiled at the other man’s embarrassment.

“Aki.” The bartender said.

“What?” Shiro replied back.

“That’s my name. Aki. How about you?” The bartender asked as he sat up.

“Shiro. Thanks for everything so far.” Shiro said as he also sat up. 

Aki winked at Shiro and playfully said, “You owe me one.” Shiro laughed at the comment, and both men sat together in silence before Aki said, “So, you don’t understand sex huh?”

Shiro took a moment to process what Aki had said before bursting into a shade of red. “Oh my god, did I talk about that while I was…”

“Yep. That’s basically all you talked about actually. You kept going on about how you didn’t understand what was so good about sex and such.” Aki said while he kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed in a criss-cross position, looking at Shiro with a sly smirk.

Shiro face palmed and groaned. “Fuck shit I’m sorry, it’s just this mental dilemma that I’ve been having recently, I’m not a pervert or anything.” 

Aki scooted back until his back was up against the bed board. “Hey, I got all night. Why don’t you tell me about it?”

Shiro hesitantly looked up at Aki before sighing and starting to explain. Aki listened closely, and at the end of Shiro’s rant, Aki shook his head. “I don’t understand why this is so confusing for you, sex it great! I mean, just remember the last time you mastubrated, and multiply that by like ten. That’s how good sex feels.” Aki said. 

Shiro scratched the back of his head and awkwardly looked to the side. “Ah I actually… I’ve never… “ Shiro began. Aki’s eyes widened. “No way, don’t tell me you’ve never even touched yourself?” Aki yelled in surprise. Shiro covered Aki’s mouth with his hand while a flush grew on his face. “Shut up! I told you, it’s just never been that big of a concern for me.” Shiro said embarrassedly. Aki laughed a little bit before gently removing Shiro’s hands from over his mouth and licking his lips seductively. “Maybe if you climaxed once, you’d understand.” Aki said while staring Shiro straight in his eyes.

Shiro took a minute to understand the true context of what Aki was saying. Turing a dark shade of red, Shiro shook his head furiously. “Aki you’re cool but… I’m not… we shouldn’t… we can’t…” Shiro started to fumble as he tried to find the right words to say to Aki. Aki pouted and leaned in closer to Shiro. 

“Aw come on. Just once? Besides, you owe me. I’d be having sex with someone right now if I didn’t have to take care of your drunk ass.” Aki said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Shiro’s blush grew even more as he watched Aki pop the buttons open. It was true that Shiro had caused Aki a lot of trouble, it was true that Aki would be doing something much more suited to his tastes right now if it wasn’t for Shiro, and it was true that Aki had intently listened to Shiro when Shiro had been going on about his problems.

It was also true that Shiro was still curious as to what was so good about sex.

Shiro resolved himself; he didn’t want to be in the dark anymore. He wanted to know what sex was. 

Shiro began unbuttoning his white button down. “A-All right. But I’ve never done this before, so be gentle!” Shiro exclaimed, saying the last part hurriedly.

Aki smirked as he crawled closer to Shiro, his shirt gone and his pants unbuttoned. “Oh I know.” Aki said as he pushed Shiro down onto the bed and caught Shiro’s lips with his own.

\--- <3 ---

Shiro gagged into the kiss, not expecting the sudden show of force from the other man. Aki nevertheless pressed into the kiss even more, burying his hands in Shiro’s hair. After a couple seconds, Shiro pushed Aki away and rasped for air, cheeks flushed and chest heaving up and down. “I’m sorry, just, give me a…” Shiro started before Aki went down on him again. This time, Aki kissed Shiro slower; running his tongue across Shiro’s lips before trapping the sensitive area between his teeth and tugging at it. Shiro let out a low groan because of the actions, causing Aki’s dick to jump up in excitement. Aki slipped his tongue into Shiro’s mouth, wrapping it around Shiro’s own tongue.

“T-tongue?! His tongue is inside me!” Shiro thought nervously as he wrapped his arms around Aki. The two men danced their tongues together for to long for Shiro to keep track. However, the men eventually had to break apart to breathe. Shiro gasped for air, his breath coming out in puffs. He looked down to see to his surprise that Aki had managed to pull both his and Shiro’s pants off during the makeout session. Shiro watched as the wet spot on his boxers grew larger; the precum that was dribbling out of his erect cock blatantly visible to Aki.

“W-What…” Shiro said in a flustered voice, staring at Aki as Aki’s muscles rippled with every movement he took.

“Hmm?” Aki said as he licked his lips and bent down.

“What are you going to do noW-!” 

Shiro was cut off mid sentence when Aki pulled down Shiro’s boxers with his teeth. Shiro gasped as the cold air of the room hit his cock, causing the rod to shudder with anticipation. Aki gingerly touched Shiro’s dick, smearing the beads of precum that were forming at the tip.

“I’m going to make you feel good.” Aki said as he licked Shiro’s length from bottom to top. 

Shiro let out a whine as Aki’s hot muscle ran across Shiro’s cock. The feeling was unlike any that Shiro had ever experienced. Shiro felt as if his whole body was on fire.

“A-Ah Aki, it feels weird... “ Shiro said as he dug his shoulder blades into the sheets.

It felt weird, but Shiro wanted more.

Shiro opened his legs and arched his back. He held his breath as Aki licked hot trails from the bottom to the top of his dick. Aki tongued at the slit causing Shiro to have to hold back a whimper. Shiro felt a sensation start to rise in his stomach. It felt as though all of the warmth that was emitting from Shiro’s body was racing down to his dick.  
“Aki wait, I’m a little scared…” Shiro said in between groans and whimpers.

Aki hummed with Shiro’s dick in his mouth, causing Shiro to shudder with pleasure. “You’ll be okay, I’ll take good care of you…” Aki said as he left kisses around the head of Shiro’s cock. Aki drew back to move his disheveled hair out of his face before taking Shiro’s rod in his mouth and gently sucking. Aki bobbed his head up and down, slowly taking in more as he continued on.

The exhilarating pressure of Aki tongue flicking at his slit made Shiro completely lose his senses. He couldn’t think anymore about anything or anyone; all he could focus on was burying his hands in Aki’s hair as Aki continued to take his dick into his mouth. Shiro could feel beads of sweat running down his temples and his back sticking to the sheets.

Shiro let out a high pitched whine when he felt something building up in his stomach. Foreign to the sensation, Shiro had no time to warn Aki before he came into Aki’s mouth. Shiro felt his vision completely white out: a searing flash of light flashing across his vision. Shiro’s whole body shuddered in ecstasy, a raspy scream escaping his throat as his white seed spilled out into Aki’s mouth. 

"F-fuck. You came too soon you idiot." Aki said as he pulled away from Shiro’s cock, Shiro’s seed dribbling out of his mouth. Aki swallowed the white fluid that was sitting inside his mouth before proceeding to lick off the semen that had got on his hands. Shiro gaped at the sight, turning beet red and sitting up.  
“N-No! It’s dirty, you don’t have to…” Shiro stuttered as Aki licked the last of the seed off his hands. “Don’t worry, I’m going to do things that are even more dirty than this to your body.” Aki said while looking at Shiro with lustful eyes. Shiro felt his stomach muscles twitch at the man’s words, his dick also twitching weakly between his thighs.  
"Say Shiro, now that you’ve come for the first time in your life…” Aki as as he removed his own underwear, revealing a sizeable cock, “What do you want me to do exactly?" Aki teased while running the pad of his finger down Shiro’s body, past his dick and over his balls. Even the ghost of Aki’s touch felt so good. Shiro wanted to cry.  
"Please touch me." Shiro beged. He felt humiliated begging like this, with his flushed face and heaving chest.

"Hmm, I think you need to give me more information." Aki said teasingly as he took ahold of Shiro’s dick and gingerly pumped it once. "Is that enough?"  
"Not so slowly." Shiro groaned as he instinctively moved his hips up and down in hopes of getting more stimulation. Aki’s hand continued to stroke Shiro’s dick painfully slow, enough to get Shiro hard, but not enough stimulation to satisfy Shiro at all. Shiro whined and tried to wiggle out of his hold. Shiro had never felt this way before; such burning hunger for someone’s touch, without any sense of reason behind it. Shiro couldn’t understand what was happening: a part of him was scared at the way his body was so violently reacting to Aki’s touch, but the other part of him needed more. Shiro let all reason leave him, fueled by his animal instinct.  
He needed to come. 

Suddenly, Aki started to pump his hand up and down faster, flicking his wrist whenever he got to the head.

"Oh fuck." Shiro gritted out, followed by a series of whines.

"Is this okay?" Aki asked, his voice laced with an amused tone. 

"Yes-fuck..please don't stop." Shiro whined, not having any control of the words that came out of his mouth anymore. Shiro’s voice went an octave higher than usual as he gasped out pretty moans and whimpers while Aki firmly pumped his dick. Shiro could already feel himself getting close while his breathing got more erratic. He could feel the burning sensation in his stomach again. “I’m already going to come again” Shiro blankly thought as he continued to let out lustful moans. 

"Ahh I'm about to-" Shiro whimpered while arching his back. His pleasure was interrupted when Aki suddenly moved his hand away. Leaving Shiro irritated and confused.

"What the..." Shiro whined as his dick painfully stood straight up.

Shiro watched as Aki grabbed a bottle of what appeared to be lotion from the bedside table. Aki squirted a little bit onto his fingers before crawling back to Shiro and

pushing him back down. “This is going to feel a little weird, but it’ll get better, okay?” Aki said.

Shiro didn’t have the chance to respond before Aki slipped a finger inside Shiro’s ass hole. Shiro let out a yelp and quickly backed away from Aki, his retreat only being stopped by the backboard of the bed. “What was that?!” Shiro yelled as his chest heaved up and down.

“Fingering. I have to prepare you before you take the big load.” Aki said as he pumped his own dick a couple of times, feeling the tension in his cock growing painful.

“Bigger? What do you…” Shiro didn’t get to finish his sentence before he looked at Aki’s dick, and came to multiple realizations at once.

“You’re going to!” Shiro yelped while pointing at Aki’s dick, his voice cracking.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow so it won’t hurt.” Aki said as his face grimaced in pain at the tightness of his dick. 

“But it can’t… how will it…” Shiro stuttered before getting his lips attacked by Aki. Aki slipped his tongue inside of Shiro’s wet cavern, feeling up Shiro’s delightful insides.

“It will. You’re going to come from my fat raw dick.” Aki whispered into Shiro’s ear, causing Shiro’s dick to jump. Shiro nodded nervously before opening his hips again, exposing his asshole to Aki.

“Good boy.” Aki slurred as he inserted his finger into Shiro again. Shiro whined at the new sensation, feeling his asshole twitch with every movement.

Aki grinned. “Yeah? You like that? You want more, beautiful?” Aki worked another finger into Shiro’s ass, moving in and out of Shiro, stretching and filling him. After Shiro grew acustomed to the feeling, he began to move his hips on his own. Shiro knew, just Aki’s fingers weren’t enough anymore. Hearing Shiro whine, Aki bit down on on the crook of Shiro’s neck, pressing teeth just hard enough to quiet him. “You ready? Gonna let me fuck your pretty ass?”

Shiro growled, savoring the feeling of Aki's teeth against his skin. 

He needed more.

“Aki, please.” Shiro whined as he moved his hips up and down Aki’s fingers. 

“Please what?” Aki teased. “I need more information, gorgeous.”

“Please fuck me,” Shiro hissed.

Fingers raking roughly through his hair, Aki guided Shiro toward him, pulling on his hair. Shiro’s hips bucked at the sting of it, and Aki took it as a prompt, gathering Shiro into his lap and seizing him by the hair again, yanking his head backward to expose his neck for hot, kisses. Muttering nonsensical pleas, Shiro coiled arms around Aki’s head and rocked against him, the friction of bare skin against his cock almost too much, too good.

Suddenly, Aki flipped Shiro down onto the bed sheets, the latter whole body splayed out as if on display. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Aki moaned as he grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer and stuck it on his dick.

Suddenly, Shiro felt a pang of fear rise within him. “Don’t forget to be gentle.” Shiro squeaked as he felt his hole twitch in anticipation.

“You’re in good hands Shiro.” Aki said lustfully as he positioned himself in front of Shiro. Aki lined the head of his cock up with Shiro’s slick, stretched entrance, and Aki began sinking down into him, inch by inch. Shiro felt pain in his anal muscles, causing tears to drip from his eyes. “Ow shit…” Shiro groaned as Aki sank further into his ass. “You okay?” Aki asked, wiping the tears away from Shiro’s face. Shiro took a deep breath and said, “Yeah, yeah I’m good… don’t stop.” Shiro put his large hands onto Aki’s hips, urging him to go deeper. 

“Easy now. Nobody's in a rush, okay?” Aki rubbed open palms over Shiro’s thighs, soothing the tight muscles. Shiro knew they probably should slow down, but it was the last thing he wanted. He had lost his sense of reason a long time ago. Willing himself to relax, he thrust forward, taking Aki to the hilt as quickly as he could manage.

At that, Aki bit down hard on his bottom lip, groaning. “God you're so fucking hot.” He let Shiro have his way, keeping his hands mostly to himself as Shiro moved his hips slowly. Allowing himself a moment to adjust to the feeling of fullness, Shiro ran fingers through Aki’s hair. When Aki began to move too, Shiro let out a loud loud moan, eyes bulging wide.

“This okay?” Aki asked quickly, freezing for a moment. Shiro nodded without pause.

Aki moved again, lifting his hips a fraction of an inch before dropping them again, wringing a stuttering gasp out of Shiro.

Shiro inhaled sharply, rocking his hips. From that point on, the two of them were caught in a whirlwind; Shiro never knew sex could even be so good. The way he felt with Aki above him, hands on every part of him while his mouth was everywhere else, It made his head spin, made him feel like the only thing that mattered right now was his pleasure. It was almost insanity, the fervor he found himself worked into by movements alone, but it was bliss as well. With Aki’s wide, warm hands working their way up and down his sides, Shiro threw his head back and moaned, shamelessly calling Aki’s name.

“You f-feel so good, Shiro,” Aki stammered. “ So fucking good, baby. You feelin’ good? This alright?”

“God, yeah,” Shiro ground out, circling his hips. Aki used one hand to brace him by the small of his back, feeling the deep arch there as Shiro leaned back to look him in the eye. The other hand Aki dragged down his side, leaving searing red streaks with blunt nails.

Aki grinned, more filthy words falling from his lips. “You like being full of my dick?”

“Mhm,” Shiro moaned, lifting his arms so that they wrapped around Aki’s body. 

“Holy fucking shit, Shiro,” Aki managed, and then he went back to thrusting with renewed energy, holding Shiro by the hips and watching him fall apart as they were both lost to the feeling. It didn't take long before they were both moving erratically, falling out of syncopation as they fought to last another few minutes.

“Aki - Aki, stop, m’gonna...” It was all the warning Shiro could manage, trailing off as he dug his fingertips into the bruised flesh of Aki’s hips, growling his name as his body went rigid. “Aki, - fuck.”

Screaming louder than he ever thought he could, Shiro felt him find release, shuddering hard against Aki as he bucked up once, then twice more with a stuttering rhythm. Not moments later, Shiro heard Aki let out a rasping gasp as he pulled out of Shiro’s ass and spilled his seed into the condom. 

The two collapsed on the bed, heaving and panting like bunnies in heat. Taking a couple minutes to regain his sense of mind, Aki broke the silence by letting out a light laugh and saying, “So, how was it?”

“How, was what?” Shiro said between pants, just coming to his senses.

“The sex silly. That was the whole point of this remember? Did it feel good?” Aki said as he rolled over and sat up right on the bed.

Shiro gaped his mouth opened. He had completely forgotten his original intention with coming to this club tonight. Letting out a tired laugh, Shiro shook his head and said, “Well, now I understand why my friends do it every night.”

Aki smirked at Shiro’s response before climbing on top of Shiro’s horizontal form. “Felt good huh? How about we go for another round?” Aki leaned in closer and continued.

“This time, you can put it inside of me if you want.” Aki seductively slurred before licking the shell of Shiro’s ear.

Shiro felt his whole body shudder. 

Sex was good, Shiro decided.


End file.
